Columbia vs Magenta
by Azzi.Turner
Summary: Columbia has a challenge for Magenta. It involves cupcakes and sugar. Meant to be a fun piece to read. Rated T for suggested sex.
1. The Challenge

_Author's note: Hi everyone! Here's my second Rocky Horror fic. Magenta probably seems a little OOC, but I put that down to over consumation of sugar. Thank you to _opheliafrump _for giving me advice on what to do with this story. I really appreciate it  
Azzi_

_Disclaimer: My ownership is questionable, Richard O'Brien's is not_

* * *

Columbia could feel eyes burning into the back of her head. She ignored them and continued on her way up the stairs. She heard the clunk of high heeled boots following her.

"Stop it!" she ordered as she opened the door to her room.

"No," was the reply.

"Stop it!"

The owner of the boots, a domestic, followed her into the room, "No."

"Stop it!" Columbia threw herself onto a piece of furniture in the centre of the room.

"No," the domestic sat at the end of the bed.

Columbia softened her tone, "Magenta?"

"Yes?"

"Stop it!"

"No."

Columbia threw her pillow over her head. Magenta lifted it up and spoke gently.

"It's your fault really."

"No it's not!" Columbia squealed. "It's your fault."

"I never did anything," Magenta replied.

"Yes you did! You're doing it right now!" Columbia grabbed the pillow back and hugged it.

"What am I doing?" Magenta asked, picking up a pillow of her own, staring intently at the little groupie.

"That," Columbia pointed at her. "You're doing it right now."

"No I'm not," Magenta denied.

"I hate you," Columbia mumbled, sounding very much like a moody teenager.

"Why?" Magenta plucked a bit of fluff from her pillow. "What did I do?"

"I don't know!" Columbia replied. "But it's really annoying."

"Is it?"

"Yes! Stop it!"

"No."

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop that!" Columbia shrieked.

"What's that?" Magenta smiled.

"That!" Columbia pointed at her again. "Whatever it is your doing, stop it now!"

"Just admit it," Magenta replied.

"Admit what?" Columbia feigned that she didn't know.

"You know," Magenta raised her eyebrows.

"No, I don't," Columbia crossed her arms over her chest."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

Columbia glared at the domestic, but she just glared straight back. Magenta's glare was far scarier than Columbia's and Columbia soon looked down at her pillow.

"Fine," Columbia sighed.

"Fine what?" Magenta leaned over, tickling the groupie.

She laughed, "I admit it!"

"Admit what?" Magenta moved her fingers a little faster, causing the girl to curl into a ball, protecting herself from getting tickled.

"You were right."

"About?"

"About how you're better at making choc chip cookies," Columbia giggled.

"And why am I better?"

"Because you didn't use pre packaged mix?" Columbia guessed.

"No, that's not it."

"You didn't get chocolate chips in your hair?"

"No."

"You didn't set fire to the kitchen?"

"Close."

"I give up," Columbia sighed.

"It's because," Magenta stopped tickling the groupie and leaned back. "The dogs did not reject mine."

Columbia pulled a face, "Yeah, okay, maybe mine weren't the nicest, but I bet I can make nicer cupcakes than you!"

Magenta raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Yes," Columbia grinned. "Tomorrow I challenge you to a competition. Whoever can make the nicest cupcakes wins. Frank judges."

"I'm not sure I would subject Frank to such torture," Magenta smiled. "And I even hate the man."

"I'm sure your cupcakes aren't that bad," Columbia teased.

Magenta's gaze hardened and she started tickling the groupie again, "Oh, we'll see. We'll see."

* * *

A/N: _There's chapter one. I hope you liked it. I'll put up the second and final chapter when I get back into internet range._


	2. Completing The Task

_Author's note: I got my internet back! So here, my friends, is the second and final chapter of this fic. I enjoyed writing it, and I hoped you enjoyed reading it too. All credit of the last few lines goes to **opheliafrump**, thank you for helping me with the ending. And thanks also to **handymans muse**, **Columbialover345, **and** magentalover **for all your lovely reviews.  
__Azzi_

_Disclaimer: Yeah, Okay, so what I don't own it, I'm content with my over used videotape, and DVDs._

* * *

"Okay, Magenta!" Columbia bounded up and down excitedly as she waited for the domestic to finish setting out the ingredients. "Are you ready for your cupcakes to be completely thrashed by mine?"

Magenta didn't answer for a minute, not really understanding how one cupcake could 'thrash' another, but finally responded, "Mine will be better."

"Is everything ready?" Columbia asked.

"Yes," Magenta lay a tray of eggs down in front of Columbia. "Everything is ready."

"Go!" Columbia squealed and started to pour milk into a bowl.

Magenta rolled her eyes and turned to her own work space, taking hold of a bag of flour. It wasn't much later when she heard violent coughing behind her. She looked.

Columbia, and her workspace, were covered in flour, it seemed some had made it's way into Columbia's lungs. Magenta suppressed the urge to laugh as she turned back to her cupcakes, they were almost ready to put in the oven.

"Hey Magenta?" Columbia's voice was quiet from her side of the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"I'm out of sugar," Columbia sounded almost on the verge of tears.

Magenta turned around to face the girl, indeed her eyes were watering.

"How can you be out?" Magenta asked. "I gave you a whole bag."

"I used it."

Magenta raised an eyebrow, "All of it?"

"Yeah."

Magenta sighed and grabbed her own bag, pouring a small amount into a cup, and passing the rest to her friend.

"Here," she said. "Have mine."

Magenta quickly closed the door to the oven, before Columbia could do anything to sabotage them. She double checked the settings on the oven, to make sure they hadn't been tampered with and turned to watch as the girl continued to stir her mixture.

"It's really thick Magenta," Columbia complained.

Magenta remained silent.

"Well, fine, if you're going to be like that," Columbia added another dollop of milk into hers. "There, that's better."

Columbia poured her mix into trays and put the cupcakes into the oven. A few minutes later a timer dinged and Magenta pulled her cupcakes out of the oven, and rested them on the stove to cool, before she started on the icing. She had just started putting together the ingredients for the icing when Columbia's timer went off. She was mixing all the ingredients when Columbia called to her.

"Hey Magenta? Can you try a piece, I'm not sure if it tastes alright?"

Fearing a replay of yesterday's gag session Magenta shook her head, "No."

"Oh please, just an itsy bitty bite?" Columbia pleaded. "I'll stop nagging you."

Knowing that Columbia _would _continue to nag Magenta walked over and picked up one of the cupcakes.

"Just one bite?"

"Yeah," Columbia nodded eagerly. "Just one."

Magenta raised the food cautiously to her mouth and bit down gently with her teeth. The sweetness was overpowering and took effect almost immediately. Columbia giggled as the domestic's eyes widened. The now high domestic glanced over at her friend.

"How does it taste?" Columbia asked.

Magenta nodded, "Good, very, very sweet, very good. Good, good, good."

Still muttering 'good' to herself Magenta made her way back to her icing. As she stirred a fleck jumped out of the bowl and landed on her face, thinking Columbia had done it she turned around.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I didn't do anything," Columbia looked curiously at her friend.

"Yes you did, you flicked me with icing."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did," Magenta dug her spoon into the icing and flung it at Columbia.

Columbia squealed as it hit her in the chest, "Hey!"

"You started it," Magenta smiled and turned back to her cupcakes, happy that revenge had been delivered.

A moment later she felt something wet and very sticky hit her back. She reached a hand up and touched it. She found it to be a vibrant pink icing. She spun again. Columbia stood with a bowl of the pink icing in her hands, grinning at Magenta. Magenta's eyes narrowed as she flicked another spoonful at Columbia. Soon icing was flying in all directions. Magenta scooped out a handful, tossing it towards her friend. Columbia ducked and the icing flew over her head and into Riff Raff, who had just entered the kitchen to see what the cause of the cacophony was.

"Riff!" Magenta giggled. "Oops."

"Magenta?" Riff Raff was surprised to see his sister in such a state.

Magenta ran forward, arms held forward to make the Transylvanian sign. Riff Raff did not want to, he eyed her sticky arms nervously, before taking hold of her wrists and lowering her arms.

"What have you taken?" Riff Raff asked.

"Nothing!" Magenta practically screamed in his face.

"Columbia?" Riff Raff turned to the groupie for answers. "Why is my sister behaving in this manner?"

Columbia shrugged and held out her, somewhat messily, iced cupcakes, "No idea, want a cupcake?"

Riff Raff quickly worked out what had caused his sister's sudden behavioural change and shook his head, "No."

"What about one of mine?" Magenta offered, holding one in front of her.

Magenta's cupcake looked far nicer than Columbia's, the icing even twirled up into a swirl on top. Trusting his sister's cooking he took it and ate it.

"Beautiful," he told her. "Just like you."

Magenta beamed and turned to her friend, "See, mine are beautiful, he didn't even want to _try _one of yours."

Columbia pouted, "Please, Riff Raff. Try one?"

Riff Raff shook his head, "No."

"Come on," she begged.

Riff Raff still refused, "No."

"Pleeeeeease?"

"No."

Columbia let out an annoyed sigh, "Gawd! You're just as annoying as your sister."

Magenta grinned at him, Riff Raff merely stared at her.

Columbia took hold of her tray and carried it towards the door, "Come on, Magenta. Let's go get Frank to judge them."

"You're getting Frank to eat them?" Riff Raff asked, suddenly smiling at the thought of his master eating one of Columbia's cupcakes.

"Yes," Magenta replied, taking her own tray. "And he will like mine the best."

* * *

They headed to the lab, where Frank lazed on a bed in the back room.

"Frankie!" Columbia squealed. "Can you be the judge?"

Frank opened one eye, staring at the groupie, domestic and handyman, who were approaching him, "Judge who?"

"No," Columbia giggled. "Judge what. Judge our cupcakes."

Frank rolled his eyes, "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Columbia insisted.

"Fine," Frank sat up and held out his hand. "Give me one."

Magenta pushed in front of Columbia and passed him one of hers, "Here Master."

Frank took a bite, then proceeded to eat the whole thing, clearing his throat he announced, "Magenta wins, can I go back to sleep now?"

Columbia pouted again, "You have to try one of mine too."

"Oh," Frank moaned. "Okay.."

Columbia gave him one of her cupcakes. Frank sniffed it cautiously, then stuck his tongue, licking it a little, to test that it was safe. When he didn't die he took a bite.

Eyes wide, he spoke again, "I've changed my mind, Columbia wins."

"Yes!" Columbia screeched, punching the air triumphantly.

Magenta rolled her eyes and walked to her brother, "She beat me. She must have cheated."

"She used a lot of sugar, I presume?"

Magenta nodded confirmation, "Nearly two bags."

Riff Raff smiled, now knowing exactly where his sister's sudden exuberance had come from. The siblings glanced back to Frank and Columbia, who were know both sitting on the bed, eating the remaining cupcakes.

"Come on," Riff Raff said. "Let's go get you cleaned up."

He led her to the kitchen and started unbuttoning her dress, while she was ripping his shirt off.

Within minutes both of them were entirely naked. He licked the icing from the back of her hand. An idea came into Magenta's mind. She poured the unused icing on her body and said,

"Let's have some fun!"

They both smiled.

* * *

A/N: Leave a review on your way out :)


End file.
